I'll Protect You Forever
by dancincheerchik
Summary: Voldemort is after Lily. James and Sirius have to watch over and protect her. Takes place in their 4th year


I'll Protect You Forever Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. And the characters that you don't know.  
  
Lily Evans is a witch in the summer before her 4th year at Hogwarts. She is best friend with Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. (an: Die Die ::Wipe sweat from brow:: He's dead)  
  
At the moment she is getting ready for a group date thing with her muggle friends, when she heard the doorbell ring. She also heard her sister yell that she got it.  
  
"Hey freak it's a boy for you." Lily looked at her clock and noticed that it was to early for her date to come. "Who is it?" "I'm not your little messenger come see for your self." "Lils it's me Sirius." Lily ran down stairs confused on why Sirius was here. "So what are you doing here?" "Its James, his parents have gone missing and he just sleeps and stares into space now." Lily's eyes widened with surprise and fear. "How long have they been missing?" "Three days come on you have to help him." "Ok but how did you get here?" "My broom and James invisibility cloak." "Ok let me get my broom and invisibility cloak." They ran up to her room so she could grab her stuff and write a note to her parents. When she was writing the note her phone rang. She quickly answered it.  
  
"Hi ya." "Hey Lils ya almost ready?" "Sorry Kelly but I wont be able to make it. One of my friends from school is having a crisis and I have to go help him." " Kyle will be so disappointed." "I know tell Kyle I'm sorry and I will call him later. "Ok well bye." "Ya talk to you later."  
  
Sirius and Lily got on their brooms threw the cloaks over themselves and the brooms and hurried to James house. They ran in and found James sitting in a chair staring blankly at the wall. "That's exactly where I left him." "James snap out of it its me, Lily." He seemed to acknowledge her. "Oh James its going to be fine, your parents are probably fine." Tears started to form in his eyes but her wouldn't let them fall. Lily grabbed his hand and Sirius's. "How about we go outside and get some fresh air?" She felt James grip tighten. They walked outside and sat under a big tree. "See isn't this nice." She looked at Sirius and saw him with a small smile. Then she looked at James and saw tears cascading down his cheeks. She kneeled down by him and wiped his tears away. "James don't cry I'm sure their fine."  
  
" Lils they have been gone for three days. How could they be fine? If they are why haven't they tried to reach me?" "No news is always better than bad." "I would rather have some news then none." "So you would rather know their dead then having at least the smallest bit of hope that they are alive?" "I guess not." With that more tears escaped through his eyes. She turned to Sirius. "Watch him for a few minutes will you." Sirius nodded and Lily went inside. After about 10 minutes she came out carrying a tray of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice and three glasses.  
  
"James you have to eat I made your favorite, turkey sandwiches." "Not hungry." "I have nice cool pumpkin juice." "Not thirsty." "James your parents wouldn't want you to starve yourself." He just acted like he couldn't hear her. "James Potter you eat the sandwich and drink the juice or I will shove it down you throat." "Yes ma'am."  
  
They ate the sandwiches and drank the juice. Lily went to put every thing away. By now it was 8:00 pm. She walked outside seeing both the boys crying. "What am I going to do with both of you?" She put an arm around both of them and soon they fell asleep. Around 10:L30 pm they woke up to being pecked sharply by and owl. James opened the letter and the three read it.  
  
James, Your parents have made a nice addition to the number of deaths I have made. I promised though not to kill you. But I can make you life hell. Your precious flower dies next. There is nothing you can do about it. LV  
  
They gasped and the boys looked at Lily. She was on the verge of tears so the two boys hugged her. "Come on let's go inside it is really warm out here." "Warm its freezing." Lily and Sirius looked at each other then at James. Lily put her hand on James forehead. "Oh my god James you're burning up. We gotta get you to my house. Si help him into the house, I'll get him some of his clothes." They quickly did this and flooed to Lily's house. By now it was 11:00 pm and everyone was fast asleep. They got James upstairs and Lily went to the kitchen. After a while she returned with soup and medicine. James ate the soup and the medicine, cause he was afraid that she would get angry again. Around midnight they fell asleep, James in Lily's bed and Lily and Sirius on the floor.  
  
Around 7 Lily was shaken awake. He eyes fluttered open and she was her mum kneeling next to her. Lily got up and followed her mum outside her room. "Lily your father and I have to go away on a business trip, will you be alright?" "Sure mum, enjoy your trip. How long will you be gone?" "5 days. Love you, miss you bye."  
  
Lily went back into her room. She looked at the boys and sighed. She took James glasses off and put a blanket on Sirius. Lily kissed each of their cheeks before leaving the room.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY IF IT ISN'T THAT LONG THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE. REMEMBER REVIEW.  
  
~DANCINCHEERCHIK 


End file.
